uNEXPECTED eNCOUNTERS
by NebulaDust
Summary: A gist fic for KadajxCloud please enjoy UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE DISCONTINUED


All Cloud saw was dust dust dust and more dust. And crappy old furniture. Apparently the remnants weren't home. But he could definitely see signs of their inhabitance of the sea shell like castle of the forgotten city, a few dirty dishes in the sink, un made beds, clothes strewn across the bedroom floor. Cloud thought they only wore those leather suits but apparently that was wrong, there was normal clothing everywhere, just all very dark colors. And someone was being lazy with the laundry. There was a note on the fridge reading " Loz, do the fucking laundry already! " the handwriting was very curvy and elegant but you could tell it was written in an angry manner, cloud guessed it was yazoos handwriting. There was also a forming grocery list next to the not, so when they used or ran out of something they wrote it down so they didn't forget it. Very smart.

before cloud could investigate the rest of the house he heard approaching motorcycles, he hid his bike deep into the forest so it was too far away for him to sprint to it. So only other option, hide in the house. The motorcycles got closer and came to a halt and cloud dashed upstairs and into the first bed room he came across. The bed was a floor bed so no space to fit under it, there was no closet, just a clothing rack in the corner but there was a crawl space above the bed he could fit into. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs as he settled in the crawlspace. The bedroom door opened and in walked kadaj. The youngest of the remnants and in clouds opinion the cutest and the one that caught his eye. Yazoo and loz were both attractive but kadaj had that something. That you didnt know what it was but you knew he had it so you fell for him. Yeah kadaj had it.

cloud watched as quietly as possible as kadaj closed and locked his door and undressed, sliding his sword under the mattress and left the hilt sticking out for easy access in case he was attacked. Completely naked now kadaj plopped down onto the bed with an exhausted sigh. God he looked so fuckable right now. Kadajs phone rang from the pocket of his discarded leather suit and Cloud heard a tortured groan. Kadaj bent over to pick up the disdainful abject that was determined to ruin his alone time.

"Hello?" Kadaj's voice sounded irritated. Cloud could not make out what the other person on the phone was saying. "I'm at home...Trying to get some r & r before I have to go out again...why?...ugh, just tell loz to buy a new tire for it...well its not like we DON"T have the money...its his fault to begin with, why should i help him with it?...that point is irrel- is he crying?...shut him up this is not something to cry over!...No and i'm not changing my mind...The fuck ever, bye...yeah love you too." At the last bit Cloud smirked. Kadaj throwing his phone across the room he opted to take a nap.

He turned to his side and tucked his arms under the pillow. Apparently he liked being in the nude. Cloud mentally yayed. after a while Cloud heard the occasional snore from the boy below. just to test that Kadaj was a sleep he dropped a penny on to his back. Nothing at all. Just a mumble and a snore. If this were vincent or reno it would be a different reaction, Vincent would try to shoot or claw Clouds dick off for sneaking up on him while sleeping and reno would just look at him like 'if your not here to fuck me i will kill you.'

Cloud slowly lowered himself to the bed below, careful of where his feet went, he didn't want to wake Kadaj up yet. He crouched over the sleeping boy and very slowly moved his hands to the front and back of his head, when his hand was right at the kids mouth he quickly covered it and had his hand on the back of Kadajs neck just in case things didn't go his way and he would have to kill him.

Kadaj woke immediately at this action and survival instincts kicked and wiggled as much as he could with some one who was older and heavier than him sitting on him. The more he struggled the more irritated Cloud became. "Stop it or I'll snap your neck!" It wasn't much of a whisper, more like a strained exhalation of breath. Either way the boy beneath him stopped but still looked pissed. Cloud gently but quickly flipped Kadaj over, hands still covering his mouth and at hid neck, the silver haired teenager looked at him with a death glare.

"You are quite vulnerable right now, let's have some fun." Cloud quickly grabbed both of kadaj's wrists and pinned them above his head, with his mouth now free Kadaj took his chance,

"Get off of me!" Cloud only smirked. The boy beneath him spoutig of more obscenities before cloud decided it was quiet time. He touched his lips to the others and silenced him, kadaj didn't know what he was doing, this had never happened before.

"Kadaj, I'm going to fuck you so hard and good that you won't remember who Jenova is." Kadaj was confused, this was the strangest way to kill someone, that was what big brother was planning to do right? He had to ask.

"What do you mean big brother? Fuck me? What Is that?" Cloud thought it was a joke, but one look at Kadajs genuinely confused face told him that kadaj really didn't know.

"Um, I'm going to have sex with you," only more confusion. Then Cloud thought for a moment, what if Kadaj was...No, he couldn't be a ... But then again, well it couldn't hurt to ask could it? "Kadaj, have you ever... You know; done it?"

"Done what? Brother what are you talking about?"

Cloud felt like a clarification was needed so he pointed to kadajs dick"This, have you ever stuck inside someone else?" kadaj shook his head, cloud tried again " has anyone ever stuck. Theirs inside of you?" kadaj shook his head again. Cloud was immediately harder than before, he knew this would be one hell of an experience for him. "Great, so let's get started." without anything to stop him now Cloud took one of kadajs nipples into his mouth and sucked and nibbled it, earning a surprised gasp from the boy. He moved lower, leaving a hickie on kadajs right side, and moving lower until finally cloud was at the boys half hard member.

Cloud quickly looked up at kadajs face, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, yum. Without any hesitation, cloud took kadajs whole dick into his mouth and sucked. He got a very loud moan from the boy. The blond felt he could kind of trust kadaj and let go of the boys wrists, hands immediately flying into his blond spikes and pushing down. So he sucked harderand nobbed his head a few times. Kadaj almost screamed, it felt so good, he never thought something like this existed. As he sucked kadaj into oblivion, clouds fingers searched for the others entrance,the saliva dripping down from his minisrtations to kadaj was all the lube he needed and he slid his first finger into the boys tight virgin body, the scream that ensued was shrill.

Kadaj was close to climax, cloud didn't want him to cum yet, he gave one long sock before he pulled away from kadajs slick member and attacked the pouting lips, shoving his tongue in deep as he added two more fingers, he found the boys sweet spot immediately and pressed it hard making kadaj scream.

With his other hand Cloud quickly unzipped his pants and released his rock hard eight inch dick . He sighed in releife to have no restrictions. Looking into Kadajs beautiful blue green snake eyes he positioned himself at the virgin entrance and nudged it, testing the waters, seeing if kadaj was actually ready for him, his answer was an impatient grunt and jerk of hips to his. That was all the confirmation he needed and he slowly began to enter the silver haired boys virgin entrance.

It was tight, so deliciously tight, the boy beneath him groaned in pain. It hurt, a lot. But it kinda felt good, Kadaj had never ever done this kind of thing. No one had ever touched him like this. He had never even touched himself like this. It was unusual. But Kadaj was kinda enjoying it. After the pain faded away he felt good and jerked his up to big brother urging him to move.

Cloud slowly eased out of Kadaj and then thrust back in, making the boy cry out and throw his head back. ' I guess I found his spot. '  
He began thrusting slowly, making sure he hit that spot inside Kadaj every time his dick went in and out. Kadaj screamed for more everytime.

" Brother. Ohhhhh! Fasterrrr! Please!"

Cloud happily obliged, picking up his pace. Kadaj wrapped his legs tightly around Clouds waist and met him thrust for thrust, gasping and moaning with each thrust, and clawing at Clouds back screaming for more and more.

The louder he screamed the better the pleasure felt. Everything felt amazing. His head thrown back against the pillow and his eyes almost completely closed. The heat in his lower abdomen was building. The pressure became unbearable and he couldn't take it any longer and finally let all of the tension in his body go with a howling moan that could make wolves shut up.

The feeling of Kadaj clutching on to his member as he released was enough to send him over the edge as well. He emptied himself inside of Kadaj's body and moaned in ecstasy. They were both panting as they came down from their euphoric high. They locked eyes and spoke words that they didnt need to verbalize. They sealed their lips and they both new that they would have many more encounters like this in the future.

The end!

I hope you like it. 


End file.
